


Don't Get Caught

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any and all feedback is welcome :)</p></blockquote>





	Don't Get Caught

      Dustin pushed a hand through his sweat soaked hair, making it stick up. He felt refreshed, as he normally did after his exploratory morning runs. His sneakers squeaked when they scuffed the floor as he headed toward the stairs and scaled them two at a time.

      He walked into the small dressing room the venue for that night had set up for them, trying to unstick his sweaty shirt from his chest. Ron was stretched out on the worn couch along the far wall. He was wearing dark jeans slung low on his hips and a plain, black t-shirt.

      “You know, your ass looks great in those shorts,” Ron commented.

      “Dude, seriously?” Dustin tried to sound exasperated but his blush gave him away.

      “Absolutely,” Ron nodded, “a solid 10.”

      Dustin rolled his eyes and turned to walk out. Ron got up and, quietly, followed him out of the room. Dustin didn’t say where he was headed and Ron didn’t ask.

      Right, two lefts, down the stairs, and another left. Their short trek led them onto the stage. The large room was empty aside from them. Not even their bandmates or any of their crew were anywhere to be seen.

      Ron set his hands lightly on Dustin’s hips, making him jump.

      “Hey,” Dustin stepped away and looked around, “what are you doing?”

      “Relax, no one’s around.” Ron took a step forward. Dustin countered with a step back.

      “Someone’s bound to see us.” They had kept their relationship a secret this long and Dustin was hoping to keep it that way for a little longer. It was hard, but they were making it work.

      “Look around,” When Dustin’s eyes darted nervously around the room, Ron grabbed his hand and dragged him closer. “No one’s in here and we don’t have sound check for at least 15 minutes.” Ron tried to put his arms around Dustin but the brunette kept backing up, still nervous about being caught.

      When Dustin felt the emulator at his back, his breath caught. Ron took one more step forward and they were practically nose to nose. Ron placed his hands on either side of Dustin’s hips, fingertips resting on the screen.

      “Hey,” Ron whispered, resting his forehead against Dustin’s, “breathe. It’s okay.” Finding Dustin’s left hand, Ron rubbed soothing circles into his palm. “This is probably as close to alone as we’re gonna get for the rest of the night. Maybe even the rest of the week.”

      “I know. I just-”

      “I get it,” Ron assured, threading his fingers with Dustin’s. His other hand came up to rest against Dustin’s cheek. “But I’ve been wanting to do this since the show last night.”

      The kiss was soft and lingering. Their first _real_ kiss in almost three days. When Ron pulled back, Dustin followed and felt Ron smile against his lips. But the kiss was too sweet for Dustin’s liking and he was about to change it. He flicked his tongue out to trace along Ron’s bottom lip, no longer caring who saw them. Ron slid both his hands behind Dustin’s neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Blunt nails teased the short hairs on Dustin’s nape and sent a shiver racing down his spine. His hands found Ron’s hips, thumbs slipping into the belt loops. Dustin’s fingers danced along the hem of Ron’s shirt, slipping underneath and-

      “Well, it’s about time!”

      Ron and Dustin jumped apart and turned toward the voice, eyes wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is welcome :)


End file.
